Beyond Belief
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: YAOI: Luke/Vader: Luke didn't believe it when Han and Chewie came up with that ridiculous plan to spy on the Sith Lord at some bounty-hunter-filled bar, neither did he believe it when his luck changed for the best. But now, having the Sith Lord, Darth Vader himself, underneath him, things are beyond belief. Though that doesn't mean Luke can't enjoy it.


**Sam-Chan:** This is a request from **afred**, who wanted an M rated Luke/Vader story where they have sex. **afred**, I'm so, so, so, so, so, very, sorry that I took such a long time —I had it finished on the Monday after I pm-ed with you, but my internet is sucky, and it wouldn't work until today— to publish it and I hope you and your friend enjoy it.

Just to point out. Neither Vader nor Luke know who each other are in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars.

**Warnings: **YAOI, Luke/Vader, mention of past Obi-Wan/Anakin, incest, foul language, sex, and etc..

* * *

Luke couldn't believe it.

Still even with all the physical action going on at the moment, he couldn't believe it.

_It_. He mused. _What was it_?

Maybe it was his luck. Or that the Sith Lord now withering underneath him hadn't been able to figure out who he was. Or even because he was still alive and kicking.

_Well, more like fucking_. The thought bluntly teased him, though an impatient growl brought him back to his present situation.

Oh yeah, he was screwing around with a Sith Lord.

"Hurry up, Ike." the Sith Lord had growled at him the fake name he had given to the dark man. He surprised himself by smiling mischievious at the powerful male below, and once more, taking his appendage in his hand, teasingly pleasuring the impatient man.

_Well, even under all the robotic parts, his dick somehow survived all these years_. Luke joked to himself.

Though he hadn't planned for this happen, Luke couldn't help but find it much easier to do then when he had to locate the Sith Lord.

_Much easier_. He thought.

_You'll need a...disguise of some sort_. When he had first gotten there, Han Solo's had words rung in his ears. Why Luke let the older man talk him into this, he'd never know. He had settled on a cloak when Solo had given the choices of a Duro or Rwook, which he refused —and did his best to apologize to Chewie, who was a bit offended that Luke hadn't wanted to be a Rwook.

_Maybe so I could prove myself to Obi-Wan, or Yoda_. He had thought at one point. Maybe, but what would spying on Darth Vader do to prove himself?

_Be rash, you must not_. He could already hear Yoda saying. Though, now was not the time to worry about that since he and Han had gone through all that trouble —with a little help from Artoo to get past C-3PO and Leia without being detected— just to do this one thing, it was too late to turn back now.

_But, where was Vader_? Luke asked himself. Though, he had to remember to bring up his 'mind-shield-thingy' —as Han called it—or all his thoughts would leak out and Vader would escape. Scaning the room, he tried his best to spot the masked man, but had no luck.

"Yes, I see." an intellectual and rich voice said. it belonged to a Nabooan — Han and Chewie always called them "fancy-Nabooans scum of a- " in which the sentence often ended with a swear of some language Luke couldn't understand. It surprised Luke, since it sounded too professional business-like to be here..

"And, Vader pay high prices for such." came the reply. The accent was familiar.

_Like the traders, slavers and 'business class' of Tatooine._ Luke mused.

"Hmm, do you think it any good to send some of my girls?"

"Not now, Abundant Sir, for it is not good to hurry to the Dark Master. Cautious, yes. Be cautious and tactful, you must be."

"I guess you're right. One would be crazy to just go up to the Sith Lord."

"Yes, very."

"Let us go now, I am finished here."

"As you wish, Gracious One."

_But where is he_? Luke asked inwardly. Noting that thinking alone would get him nowhere, he then began going farther a farther into the place, trying to be as non-suspicious as one could —well, while wearing a cloak that covered one from head to toe.

"Hey you, kid."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah you," the Askajian bartender called out. "Come here."

"What?"

"Want to make some money?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we both know that Sith Lords pay very good money. Especially Vader." she added.

"Darth Vader?"

"The one and only."

"I'm listening." _Yes. Progress at last_! he mind shouted.

"Well, then," the bartender looked satisfied "Are you experienced."

"Huh?"

"You _know_, can you fuck?"

"Oh, uh, a few times with girls," he lied. "But never for profit."

She smiled and led him to the entrance of the back rooms in the building and pointed to a room in the far back. "Well, here's your lucky day."

He had followed her direction and luck did the rest. And now, he here was, still very much alive, teasing the dark and cruel Sith Lord...

"_S-stop teasing me..!_" the Sith Lord had commanded. Unfortunately his usual strong a booming voice was rather shaky from the menstruations 'Ike' was performing on him. Luke on the other hand was a bit nervous about the idea of pleasing a guy —he was already in his twenties and he still didn't know how to please a girl—but refused to act upon any doubts. He could do this.

"_H-ahh... Ike_..." the cruel male moaned out.

"What do you want?"

"W-what?" the Sith Lord was surprised. Everyone feared him to much to be so straightforward and —he dare say it— casual. Even the most experienced whores of the galaxy would choke up with nervousness.

"How do you want this?"

"I'll give you a privilege to decide." Vader inwardly sighed in relief, as he heard his normal tone again. He couldn't have anyone think he had a 'weak-spot'.

"Okay then." Luke said, flipping the Sith Lord onto his stomach.

_W-wha_! the older male almost cried out. What did that Ike-whore think he was doing?

"Hopefully, your ass is still in good shape, or this might be even harder than it is." Luke remarked. On the inside, though, he was scared of his own boldness. That was fucking Darth Vader, the Sith Lord who could easily kill him at any second.

_But he hasn't_. He reminded. So, mustering up all his courage, Luke coated his fingers with saliva and prepared to stretch out the half-naked Sith. He stopped at the older male's hissed, and continued when he impatiently reassured Luke that he was fine. Then, cam the 'hard part'. Even with all the bold behavior he had committed today, there was no way in any galaxy existing, that he was going to ask Sith Lord to suck him off a bit to lube up his dick, and so he had to settle for more rubbing in some of his own spit.

"This might hurt, okay?" He said, his appendage at the older's male entrance. Vader nodded, though couldn't help but feel a like knots in his stomach. Usually when he found whores he fucked them, and this being the other way around felt strange. Like he was losing some sort of control. When it was entering him, he couldn't but be reminded from the burning sting all the horrifying things that got him here, and how strange guilty he felt when things were turning pleasurable.

_Who is this Ike_? He asked himself. It wouldn't be answered for some time, and at the moment, he wasn't that able to think straight, as Ike had just hit his prostrate.

"_H-ahh...!_"

_Found it_. Luke said to himself, speeding up the pace. It was crazy, his mind was screaming. He was doing the unthinkable with one of the most notorious men alive, and was enjoying it.

"U-uhh...!" It felt weird, but very pleasure-filling to the Sith Lord. The rough pace he used on others was given back to him, though nothing could truly beat the time he had done it with Kenobi. In which both had been inexperienced and naive. He felt himself reach orgasm rather quickly, and surprised himself by waiting for the supposedly younger male to finish.

"D-do you mind?"_ U-urghhh, I can't hold it much longer_!

"N-not really." Vader struggled to say. Even after reaching his peak, having one accidental jab to your prostrate wasn't exactly a joke.

"I-I'm c-cum-ing inside!" Luke warned. Moments after his milky white substance filled the Sith Lord, warming them both up inside. The hot room containing the two males basking in the afterglow of sex was silent for quite a while, neither able to say much nor wanting to get up.

Coming to his senses Vader realized that this 'Ike' was rather force-sensitive, though, stronger than one untrained. "Y-you're a Jedi?"

Luke gulped. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No... It's just." Vader couldn't kill the man. He was way to much in a daze.

_Though, it'd be good to make him think that_. He thought.

"You were wondering how you couldn't get into my thoughts?"

"That, but.."

"Hmm?"

"No one's ever really _not _feared me, but you, you were acting like a regular person in an 'everyday' situation, which isn't usual."

"Well, I just... I'm just me," Luke answered nervously, glad that a certain signal was set off at that very moment. "I gotta go!" he said quickly, rapidly putting his clothes back on and walking off, hoping the Sith wouldn't use the force against him. He wasn't that trained in it, so anything Darth Vader threw at him would render he dead-meat. He found Han and Chewie beating up a thug-like Twi'lek, and shook his head. Why was every signal part of some violent action.

"And that's what you get for insulting Chewie here, you damn son of a-," Han turned to see Luke, knowing the blonde's eyebrows were raised at his language even without seeing the Jedi-in-training's face.

"Ok Chewie, put the guy down," Chewie 'sigh-groaned', but dropped the thug. "It's time to go!"

The three took off, not looking back at the bar even when the thugs partners shot at them. Both with deadly weapons and dirt language. When the got back to the ship Han had 'borrowed' from a 'friend', was when Han and Chewie 'let it all out'.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Muurahhhhhhhhhh! Murahhhh!"

"That's right Chewie. Exactly what I was thinking!"

"Muraaaaah!"

"Oh yeah, I saw her. She's still with that asshole."

"Muraah, muuuurahhhhhh, muragh, nuarhhhh!"

"Damn Chewie, what did I tell you about using those swears in front of innocent-one over there." Han pointed to Luke, now noticing the other male was in some sort of daze.

"Luke! Luke? Snap out of it! Princess will start to get suspicious and worried if we show up with crazy person's look on your face."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Muraah!"

"Chewie!"

"What did he say?"

"Well, you're from Tatooine, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you know how badly the swears are down there, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Chewie just said-" Han started as they entered the 'borrowed ship' when a voice screeched out his name.

"Han!"

"Master Luke!" another, more robotic-like voice said.

"Artoo!" Han and Luke groaned. Looks like the robot wasn't able to stall them long enough.

"Han, where the heck are you, Luke and Chewie?" Leia demanded.

"U-uh, well." Han took a deep breath, this way going to take a long while.

Even so, when they returned the 'borrowed' ship to Solo's 'friend' and made it back to theirs, Luke couldn't forget how lucky he was, or what the Sith Lord had said.

_Not usual_? He thought to himself. _So, this has happened before? Someone has done what I did? Act bold and claim the top position over the impatient male_?

Luke pondered on the thought for a long while, a bit scared to admit his reason for the abnormal amount of concentration on the single thing:

He secretly wished, he had been the first.

* * *

**Sam-Chan:** So, what did y'all think? Truth be told, I did spend all night researching the Sentient beings of the SWU (Star Wars Universe), 'cause, you've gotta have all the right people to be in the business, y'know?

I went through a long list of:

Nabooans

Twi'lek

Corellian

Hutt

Jawa

Ubesian

Rwooks

Gamorreans

Baragwin

Aqualish

and etc...

I also looked up Galactic Basic Standard, but that's a whole different 'ballgame'.


End file.
